The present invention relates to a matrix printer and, more particularly, to improvements in a subassembly of such a printer, involving a movable print head and a platen.
Matrix printers usually include a platen, such as a roller, which serves also as a part of the paper feed, and a carriage is movably mounted on a rod for traveling across that platen. The carriage carries the print head which has a particular distance from the platen in any position of the carriage on the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,940 discloses a construction for maintaining constant the distance of the print head from the sheet or web being printed upon. The print head is adjustably mounted on the carriage and is biased by means of a spring which bears against the head and the carriage to, thereby, adjust automatically the distance from the sheet under utilization of a feeler or scanner.